


He Hates This

by LastOneOfMyKind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, i wrote this in 5 minutes, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOfMyKind/pseuds/LastOneOfMyKind
Summary: But what else can he do?





	He Hates This

And sans is standing in front of him.

Looking pained as he held his gaze.

He breaks eye contact.

And slowly.

He bows.

His next words hold the power to rid him of his breath.

'my king.'

It didn't sound right.

His strained voice echoed throughout the room.

And Papyrus hates it.

He hates this.

The crown.

The burden.

His fear.

He wants to let go.

Fall down like so many have done.

Go on 'vacation' with Undyne.

He wishes it was someone else.

But his people need him.

What other choice did he have?


End file.
